Reunion
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Jaden and Bastion go to a school reunion, ten years after Taniya left again, and they end up seeing her again! This time though, they all have kids! Jaden x Bastion, a little Taniya x Bastion, and my usual pairings too!
1. Seeing Taniya Again

GX - GX

It had been about 10 years since Taniya had come back, then left again. Jaden and Bastion were back on the island for a week long reunion, along with their son and daughter.

Of course, their friends didn't know they were there. None of them knew that any of them were there. I guess you could say that, once they graduated, they sort of went their own ways.

Well, their children were now obviously 10, since Jaden had been pregnant with them when Taniya left. Their son's name was Zach Misawa, and their daughter's name was Tina Misawa. (A/N: If you're one of the people who's read my story 10 Fatal Days, you'll know who's who!)

"Wow! It's been so long since we've been here!" Jaden said as he got off the plane.

"Daddy Jaden, is this where you and Daddy Bastion went to school?" Tina asked as she got off the plane too.

"Yep."

"So, where are all your old friends?" Zach asked.

"We don't know." Jaden replied. "We don't even know if they're here."

-- A little later on, at a dinner party the school was hosting for everyone who showed up --

Jaden was over by the cake. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before taking a fork, and using it to take a bite out of the cake. He smiled and put the fork down.

"I saw that." Someone said behind him as he felt them tap his shoulder, and he turned around and saw Syrus.

They squealed and hugged each other, happily.

"I missed you!" Syrus said as they broke the hug.

"I missed you too, Sy! What have you been up to?"

"A lot of things. You?"

"Being with Bastion and looking after the troublesome-twosome." Jaden said, and Syrus laughed before hugging his old best friend again.

"By the way, how are they?" Syrus asked as they broke the hug again.

"Good." Jaden said.

"Daddy Jaden!" Zach called.

"As if on cue." Syrus said just as Zach walked up to him.

"Daddy... who's this?"

"Oh, this is one of my old friends, Syrus. Syrus, this is my son, Zach."

"Hi." Syrus said as he stuck out his hand for Zach to shake. "I'm Syrus. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Zach!" Zach said with enthusiasm as he took Syrus' hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya too!"

"As you can see he took after Bastion's end of the gene pool." Jaden said.

"Yes. I see. You look just like your Daddy Bastion." Syrus said with a smile.

"Thanks. A lot of people tell me that, but I don't really see that much of a resemblance." Zach said.

Syrus and Jaden just laughed.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with their old friends, and meeting all their friend's children.

-- The next day, somewhere deep in the woods --

"Careful, Will. You're gonna get hurt." Taniya said. (A/N: As we all know, tigers can't really talk (or at least any **human** language) so I'm translating here!)

"Don't worry, mom!" Will said to his mother as he continued to climb the rocks. "I'll be safe." He said.

Then, Taniya heard an all too familiar growl. "What's he doing here?" She asked. "Will, stay here! And if someone comes along that you don't know, run like the wind." She said as she walked into the bushes. Then, she saw what said person (or should I say animal) was growling at, a boy that couldn't be more than 10 years old. _'That kid... he looks just like Bastion... how is the possible?'_ She asked herself, and saw that the leopard was about to pounce on the boy, and most likely have him for breakfast. She growled, and ran for the boy before the leopard could get to him.

Zach screamed, and covered himself, thinking that Taniya was about to jump on him, and eat him, but quickly stopped when she stopped right in front of him and looked like she was protecting him; which she was.

"Huh? W-why are you protecting me?" Zach asked, and she looked at him.

The next thing they knew, the leopard jumped out at them and tried to get Zach, but Taniya cut his arm with her claws. He ran off, knowing when to retreat.

"Were you protecting me?" Zach asked. Taniya looked at him and nodded. "Are you gonna eat me now?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Oh good. I don't feel like getting eaten and- ah!" He screamed, which made her jump back. "Did you nod? H-have you been nodding?" He asked, and she nodded again. "You understand me?" She nodded again. "So, I'm not crazy! Wait a second, wait a second. I thought tigers were supposed to be man-eating creatures."

_'Must he use that term?'_ Taniya asked with a mental sweatdrop.

"Momma?" She then heard a voice ask, and she looked to see Will. She went over to him, and licked his head. "Mom!" Will whined. "You're messing up my fur!" He said, and she smiled. "I'm clean, I'm clean."

-- Half an hour later --

"Well, I wanna thank you for protecting me against that leopard, if you hadn't, I would of been breakfast." Zach said. "But how do I thank you? Hm? You hungry?" He asked, and Taniya nodded. "Well, I have... bread, an apple, a banana, and... some slices of turkey. ...I bet you want the turkey, right?" Taniya nodded again. "Okay! Two slices of turkey comin' up!" He said, then brought out two slices. He handed the bigger one to Taniya and the smaller one to Will.

All of a sudden, they heard someone calling Zach.

"Zach! Zach, where are you?!"

_'I know that voice anywhere.'_ Taniya thought.

"Daddy Bastion!" Zach yelled back.

_'So, I was right.'_ She thought, and they all saw Bastion walk through the bushes.

"Zach!" He said, and Zach ran up to him to give him a hug. "Don't you **ever** do that to me **again**, young man! You scared me to death! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Well, I would of been leopard chow if this tiger hadn't saved me."

"Tiger?" Bastion asked, and Zach pointed at Taniya. He looked at her, and was shocked. "T-Taniya...?" He whispered.

"Huh? You know her?" Zach asked.

"She... she was a human once."

"Huh? **That's** why she could understand me! I get it now!"

"Zach... why don't you go find Jaden? I need to talk to her."

"Go with him." Taniya told Will, and Will followed Zach. Taniya went up to Bastion, and nudged his leg.

Bastion kneeled down and hugged her. "I missed you." He whispered.

_'I missed you too.'_ She thought. _'My love... my one and only true love.'_

GX - GX

Wow! Uh... don't worry this is a Jaden x Bastion story, but there will also be a little Taniya x Bastion! _**Please don't kill me!**_ I don't think this will ever be a full pairing for me! Meaning, that I will never write a story with this as the main pairing... well... you know what I mean!

_**REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!**_


	2. New Emotions

GX - GX

-- Later --

Night had fallen, and Bastion was **still** with Taniya when she stood up and tugged on his jacket.

"What is it?" Bastion asked, and Taniya walked away some before looking back. "You want me to follow you?" He asked, and Taniya nodded. "Okay." So, he followed her until they reached the rock with the big transmutation circle on it. "I remember this place, but uh... what are we doing here?"

She answered him by going down onto the rock, and when she was fully in the middle of it, the circle began to glow.

_'Is she... turning back into a human again?'_ He thought. The circle stopped glowing and where her tiger form stood not too long ago, her human form now stood. "Taniya... you're... you're... but how?"

"I just found out that I could turn into a human."

"How long does it last for?"

"However long I want it to." Taniya said. "I just have a son now, so-"

"Wait a second... that younger tiger that was with you earlier... that was your **son**?" Bastion asked, and Taniya nodded. "Well, it's good to see that you finally met someone and had a kid. So, I guess you completely forgot about me?"

"No, I haven't. Actually, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

"But you have a husband, right?"

"With tigers, there's no such thing as husbands. There's only: you meet, you mate, you have a kid, it's over. Which reminds me..." Taniya said as she jumped back up the other rocks to get to Bastion. "How do **you** have a kid? I thought you were with Jaden."

"Actually I have **two** kids, and I **am** with Jaden."

"Then how-"

"Apparently boys can have kids too." Bastion said, then chuckled. "Jaden said that he likes the way you **get** the kid, but not the way it comes out."

"Rrright."

"I didn't get it either."

"No, I get it. I just... thought it was a rather strange saying." Taniya said. "And a strange thought... how can a guy have kids?"

"I don't know." Bastion said, then saw Taniya giving him a glare, a light one, but a glare is a glare. "I'm not a cheater, Taniya, if that's what you're thinking."

Taniya dropped her glare, and smiled. "I know you're not, Bastion, that's one of the things I like about you." She said, and Bastion looked at her.

"You're not gonna like... kiss me now, are you?"

"Why? Do you **want** me to?" She asked. _'Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!'_ She pleaded mentally.

Bastion continued to look at her before clearing his throat. "Not to say that I think I would find it unpleasurable, but I don't think it's the brightest idea. I mean... I would think that you and I just aren't meant to be together. I mean... you went your way, and I went mine."

"So, then why do we keep seeing each other if we both went our "seperate ways"?" She quoted.

"Taniya, please... this is getting rather rediculous. I have Jaden now, and I can't leave him for you. I thought you got that message when you left last time."

All of a sudden, Bastion found himself in Taniya's grasp with her kissing the life out of him.

Taniya broke away from him a minute later. "Wow!" She whispered. "I just realized that this was the first time I had ever kissed you."

Bastion broke away from her. "And it's the last the last too!" He yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?! I told you not to, and you completely disreguarded what I said! Man, what am I gonna tell Jaden?"

"...You don't have to tell him any of this happened. In fact, you don't even have to tell him that you saw me. It'll be best if I leave now, right?"

"Yeah, it would!" Bastion yelled again as he turned his back towards her.

"I know." She said, sadly, and walked away, tears forming in her brown eyes. When she got to a part deep enough into the woods, she fell to her knees and started crying.

-- Meanwhile, with Zach and Will --

"H-how... did you..."

"My mom must of turned into her human form again, which means I did to." Will said.

(A/N: For those of you who may not know, Will's human form looks a lot like Taniya except that he has blue eyes!)

Zach slowled his breath down, looking at the human form of Will. The part tiger male was nearly an inch or two taller than what he seemed like two seconds age in black fur and white stripes. Zach couldn't help but blush at this, feeling vulnerable under the taller's blue-eyed stare. Will looked at least 2 months older than him, maybe 3.

"...You okay? You look a bit... flushed." He heard Will question, curiously. He saw out of the corner of his eye, William tilting his head, almost like an animal instinct. Zach blinked downwards one more time, raising his gaze to have his silver eyes suddenly widen in shock at the space between them that somehow disappeared with a blink.

Will's lightly tanned face was close to his, staring down at his now much redder face with much brighter, icy blue eyes. William noticed the distance between them... and rather liked it. It gave him the chance to see the younger boy up close, able to take in his raven hair and beautiful silver eyes. Beautiful sights always captured the eyes of Will greatly, and his one had captured him for a lifetime.

Zach's face grew redder and redder every second, nearly taking on a whole new shade when Will's warm breath hit his chin. With a big, stumbled step, Zach stood back from William, not sure whether to be realived... or slightly disappointed.

The young Misawa tried to give a relaxed smile, only showing nervousness, while saying quietly, "Yes... I'm quite alright... you're just so much," Zach paused his voice at the word 'bigger', and immediately went flushed, mentally slapping himself for having such a dirty mind. And for a 10 year old like himself. But like any other normal kid, he did one thing.

Blamed his parents.

"...Taller than me." Zach carefully threw in. Catching both the pause in his voice and the disappearing pink on his cheeks. Will smirked, but decided against it to make the pink turn into red on those pale cheeks.

"Well, I'm betting I'm a few months older than you." Will responded.

"Oh," Zach said, sounding... disappointed. _'No way would I have a chance with him now.'_

Even for such a small word, it still sounded adorable coming from those pink, virgin lips. Will chuckled at the small boy, his attraction, and- _'Wrong'_ Will scolded himself- longing for the Zach, growing more. "Heh, you're cute, you know that?" Will commented, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

And Zach's thoughts: _'Eeeep!'_

"Um... t-thank you... I guess." Zach studdered, unsure.

Will's smirk once more shown again. He just couldn't get enough of making Zach all flushed and nervous, it was just too much of an adorable sight that he couldn't resist. He also couldn't ever tire of the site of Zach writhing beneath him, flushed all over, moaning in pleasure as he drew closer to...

_'GAH!'_ William blinked, blue eyes widened in shock when mulling over his thoughts. A small sweatdrop went past his forehead while the uncomfortable feel of his pants getting tighter disturbed him. _'Quit it, you animal! You can't have such thoughts over him like that! You're far too... big... for him. Even if he has perfect, silver eyes, flawless pale skin, beautiful raven hair that you could so easily run your hand through, and the perfect neck to make a small little love bite-'_

"Quit it!" William cried out irritably, cutting in on Zach's suggestion that they go and find his sister, Tina.

Zach instantly stopped his nervous rant. He felt slightly ripped at the heart that he both 'angered' William, and had been yelled at for it. He couldn't help it that his words kept flipping around! Will just wouldn't stop staring his at neck with lustful, foggy eyes; how could he not stutter?

"...Oh... um... I'm sorry," Zach whispered, blushing. William's mind yelled aggravated at the adorable sight of Zach's flushed face, urging him to just let his animal instinct take over_. 'Ugh! Zach, do you know what that does to me! ...5 minutes of talking to the boy and I already wish to make him mine!'_

But he was lucky that his guilty half came out when seeing the crushed boy. "No, it's not you, Zach. There's nothing at all you need to apologize about_" 'Except for giving me the boner in my pants'_ "I just have a headache, that's all."

Zach's silver eyes relieved themselves of their sadness and showed instead a small worry for the older. "You do! Are you alright?" Zach reached out to touch William's forehead, over reacting to the older's health.

The creamy smooth touch of the boy's hand against his forehead made even William blush as bright as his mom's fur. When feeling no temperature to the young teenager's head, Zach pulled back his pale hand, but gasped when the motion was suddenly stopped by Will grabbing his wrist with inhuman reflexes.

Will's animal side was edging more and more over the cliff of sanity that he was about to let it take over and just ravish the younger boy. Zach stared with wide, silver orbs at the beautiful, sparkly blue eyes of the teenager who was pulling him closer by the pull at his wrist.

_'How can I find such a hard attraction for someone I just met..._' Zach wondered quietly throughout his mind. But when William's lips started to inch slowly towards his own, his blue eyes closing, Zach could not help but think,_ 'I don't know... but I kind of like it..._' Zach slipped his silver eyes barely closed_. '...a lot.'_

And suddenly, with a flash of white light, the moment had been destroyed. Zach felt the grasp on his wrist vanish and the warmth of William's face close to his, no longer there but thin air. Silver eyes blinked open cutely to look around confused at where Will had disappeared off to, half of him thinking it was a dream, the other thinking if it really had been real.

He paused his searching when he heard a small growl. Silver eyes looked down to the ground to see the tiger-form of William laying on the ground with his usual black fur and white stripes. Zach wasn't sure if he really saw the scowl pass through on the tiger's face.

_'I really hate mom right now...' _William scowled.

GX - GX

Most of the part with Will and Zach was once again, Shia Ghost's work!

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Mixed Up, Mashed Up Emotions

GX - GX

-- The next day --

_'I can't believe she would do a thing like that!'_ Bastion thought. _'She __**knows**__ I love Jaden more than anything, and yet she still kissed me! I can't believe her!'_

"Bastion?" Someone asked behind him, and he turned around to see Jaden.

"Jaden... hi."

"Hey! Um... what's up?"

"I ran into Taniya yesterday?"

"Really?" Jaden asked, already starting to sound jealous, but Bastion didn't catch any hint of it. "How is she? Is she doing alright?" He asked, but in his mind he was thinking something like this, _'I wish she would just die already and stop trying to get near my Bastion-baby!'_ He thought.

"She's fine, but... something happened."

"What?" Jaden asked, sounding concerned. (A/N: Just because Jaden's jealous, that doesn't mean that he doesn't care.) "Is she hurt?"

"No, I said she was fine, but-"

"But what?"

"She... um... well, she... uh..."

"What?"

"Uhhhh..."

"What?!"

"She kissed me, alright?!"

"...Say again."

"...She kissed me."

"Why?!"

"She said that she still loves me." Bastion explained.

"That still doesn't give her a right!"

"I know." Bastion said. _'But still... I can't deny that __**I**__ did once love __**her**__. Back then, I would of done anything just to have her by my side.'_ He thought. _'And I know I felt __**something**__ in that kiss, but that doesn't mean that I'm falling for her again. How could I?'_ He thought, then looked at Jaden who was looking at the ground beneath his feet. _'I'm in love with Jaden, and I know that I always will be. But... I still wonder what I could've been feeling.'_

"Bastion?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love her?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I feel like you're hiding something from me. Is there something you wanna say?"

"No."

"Bastion, please don't try to block me out. I love you, and I wanna know what's on your mind." Jaden whispered as he wrapped his arms around one of Bastion's.

"You really wanna know what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about... that kiss."

"Kiss?" Jaden asked, then got what he meant. "Oh, you mean the kiss that Taniya give you?"

"...Yeah."

"What about it? You didn't... enjoy it, did you?"

"No." Bastion said. _'I actually... really don't know.'_ He thought, then realized that Jaden was about to say something else. But before he could, Bastion pressed his lips against Jaden's. _'See! I knew it! I can't be falling for Taniya! The kisses still feel the sameway they did when I first kissed him.'_ He thought. _'And I __**know**__ I'm not a two-timer!'_

-- That night --

"Will! Will!" Zach called through the woods, and saw Will walk up to him in his human form.

"Zach!" Will said, happily, then hugged the younger boy. "You've come back!"

"Of course I came back. I kinda... wanted to see you again." Zach said with a blush, and Will broke away with a smirk on his face.

"Well, isn't that odd, Zachary. Because I've been wanting to see you again too."

-- With Taniya --

Taniya was back in her human form (seeing as Will had changed back too), and she felt so lonely. Then, she heard footsteps behind her, and she looked to see the person she least expected standing there.

"B-Bastion? I... I thought you were mad at me."

"Well... yes, I **was**, but I realized I had forgotten to say something."

"You hate me, right?"

"No."

"Then, what is it you forgot to say to me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if... um... we could still be friends."

"What? Bastion, in case you've forgotten... I kissed you, remember?" Taniya said. "Even though you're married to Jaden. I probably got him mad at you, right?"

"No. Actually... he knows that I don't love you that way so..." Bastion trailed off when he saw a few tears run down Taniya's face and heard her sniff, slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Bastion... I **know** you love Jaden and not me, but... it's still kind of upsetting to hear you say that, you know?" She said, and he sat down next to her.

"I know. And you know what you should know... there was a time when I truely did love **you**." Bastion said.

"I know that, but that's in the past, and we can't bring that back."

"I know." Bastion said with a sigh, then looked at Taniya and saw her staring at him. "What?"

"Is it just me, or do seem almost... upset about that too." She asked, and he continued to just look her while she looked back at him.

Finally, he said something. "Don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what? **You** were the one who started that staring contest."

"Well, you could of stopped it by not staring at me with those big, beautiful eyes!"

"...Beautiful?" She asked, and Bastion gasped as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Y-you think my eyes are **beautiful**?"

Bastion cleared his throat. "Well... yeah... I do. They are, but..."

"But?"

"...Nothing. They just are."

"You're too sweet."

Bastion blushed a little bit. "T-thank you, and... Taniya?"

"Yes?"

"I have to thank you for everything you've done for me in the past. You've always been there when I **really** needed you, and you've always been so kind to me. Not only that, but... you also haven't tried to kill Jaden yet, and that in itself is a good thing." Bastion said, and Taniya giggled at his last sentance.

"I wouldn't try to kill him. I'd **never** try to do such a thing." Taniya said. "So... what's my reward for being who I am?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

_'Come on! Say it!'_ Taniya's mind yelled. _'You know you wanna say it! Say that you want a kiss! A kiss! A kiss! __**A kiss, dammit!**__'_ Her mind said. "How about a kiss?" Taniya let slip. _'Damn!'_ She thought back to her own mind. _'See what you got me into! He's never gonna wanna see me again!'_

"Well... alright." He said, and she was shocked when she felt him press his lips against her's.

_'Holy Ra! What is he doing?! I thought he would hate to do this sort of thing behind Jaden's back!'_ Taniya thought. _'Well... it's not gonna last forever so I may as well enjoy it while I still can.'_ She thought, and kissed him back.

-- In the bushes --

Will and Zach were watching their parents kiss each other, and Zach was shocked more than Will was.

"What is she doing?" Will asked. "I mean, I knew that she was in love with him, but I didn't know that she would go **that** far."

_'Daddy Bastion... why?'_ Zach asked, sadly.

GX - GX

Okay, okay! I know almost all of you wanna kill me now, but I have to let you know before you do that I have dreams to make this world a better place! So, you **can't** kill me! But I know you at least wanna hurt me pretty badly though, right?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Apologies

GX - GX

-- Later that night --

"Daddy Jaden?" Zach asked as he knocked on his parent's door.

"Come in, Zach!" Jaden said, and Zach entered the room along with Will. "Hey! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Will." Zach said. "He's... Taniya's son."

"You're Taniya's son?" Jaden asked, and Will nodded. "Well, I didn't know she had a son, but hello."

"Hi."

"Um... Daddy Jaden... can I... talk to you?"

"Sure!" Jaden said as he fully put the book down that he had been reading. "Go ahead, Zach, you have my undivided attention. So, what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Before I say it, I have to say this... what I'm about to say is gonna make you wanna kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you Zach. You're my son. I would never try to hurt you, much less **kill** you."

"Daddy... I saw Bastion with Taniya earlier."

"Okay. Thanks."

"...I wasn't really finished."

"Then, go ahead and finish."

"Well, they were sitting next to each other, and talking. Then, they started talking about what they had been to each other in the past..."

"...I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Jaden asked.

Zach shook his head. "They continued talking until... Daddy Bastion kissed her."

"What?"

"Daddy Bastion kissed her."

"Well... thank you for informing on that, Zach."

"Yeah." Zach said, then walked out of the room with Will.

-- Half an hour later --

Bastion walked into the livingroom where all the kids were and they were all talking to each other. He saw Zach and Tina on the couch so he went up to them.

"What are you two still doing up? Aren't you going to go to bed?" He asked, but they both stayed silent and avoided eye contact. "Why aren't you guys talking to me?" They continued to stay silent. "Are you gonna at least say good night?" They still didn't say anything. "Fine. See you in the morning I guess." He said, and walked towards his and Jaden's room.

When he opened the door, he saw Jaden sitting on the bed, crying. He closed the door and went over to his crying husband.

"Jaden? Jaden, why are crying?"

"Why do you think?!" Jaden asked as he raised his head up to show his red eyes and tear-stained face from crying.

"I don't know."

"Bastion, you idiot!" Jaden yelled as he whacked Bastion over the head.

"Ow! Geez! What was that for, Jaden?!"

"For cheating on me, you two-timer!"

"Cheating?"

"Zach told me what he saw! He saw you and Taniya kissing!"

"...He saw that?"

"So, you really **did**?!"

"Jaden... I only did it because-"

"_**I don't want an excuse! I want an apology!**_" Jaden yelled.

"Alright, alright... I'm sorry, Jaden." Bastion said, and started thinking to himself. _'Man, I've never seen Jaden this mad before... even when he was pregnant, but I can't really blame him I mean... I __**did**__ kiss someone else.'_ He thought. _'And it doesn't really help to know that the person I was kissing is someone that Jaden hasn't trusted from the start.'_ He thought.

"I still can't believe you, Bastion! Who would go off and do a thing like that?!"

"Jaden, **please** forgive me! How about I take you out for a date tonight? How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you've already gone on a date."

"That wasn't a date, Jaden. I only kissed her because she asked me to."

"_**So, people can just go off and kiss whoever asks them to?!**_"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I was telling her about all the times she had helped me out over the years and she asked me if she could get anything for her doing that, and I asked her what she wanted. She said a kiss so I gave her **one**. That's all it was. I didn't give it to her because I love her."

"But you **do** love her, don't you?"

"Jaden, will you stop thinking such ridiculous things." Bastion said. "Do you want to go out?"

"No thanks." Jaden replied, rudely, as he got up and left. Slamming the door as he exited.

-- Out in the woods --

Will was walking through the woods, in his tiger form, when he heard some sort of rustling in the bushes. He backed up, only to get his leg trapped in a trap that hung him upside down in the tree.

Then, when he was trying to get himself free from the trap, he saw a man come out of the bushes with a shotgun in his hands.

_'Aw man! Now would be a __**great**__ time to turn into a human, mother!'_ He thought.

The man aimed the gun, but before he could fire, Taniya jumped out of the bushes and stopped him. He threw her to the ground, although she got right back up and tried to get the gun, but he pushed her away with it and she whined loudly as she hit the ground.

-- With Jaden --

He was walking through the woods when he heard Taniya's whine. He was just gonna ignore it and keep walking until he heard her whine again, even louder this time.

_'I may be mad at her, but that doesn't mean that I can let her die!'_ Jaden thought, and ran in her direction.

-- Back with Taniya and Will --

Taniya got thrown onto the ground again, and the man stood over her and laughed.

"You'll make a better coat then your cub over there anyway, but I may add a little bit of your charming little son's fur too. It's nice and shiny."

_'Will...'_ Taniya thought, sadly.

"Say buh-ow!" He yelled as he was thrown backwards by a punch in the face, complements of Jaden.

_'Jaden?!'_ Taniya thought.

"Stay away from Taniya, or I'll kill you!" Jaden yelled, then tackled the guy and started getting into a fight with him.

_'He... Jaden just saved my life. I thought he'd be mad.'_ Taniya thought. She ran over to Will and got him down before lovingly nudging him.

Then, Bastion came through the bushes also, and saw her with Will. "Taniya, where's Jaden?" He asked, and saw her look in the direction of where Jaden must of run off to.

They all ran for him, just in time to see Jaden go flying onto a log that was hanging over huge waterfall. The guy got on the log too and it snapped then broke a little to shake Jaden over the edge.

"Ah!" Jaden yelled as he grabbed onto the log to try to keep himself from falling over the edge of the waterfall, but it didn't work too well when the guy hit his arms to make him lose his grip. He screamed as he went over the edge, and the guy was right behind him since the log had now fully snapped and he was now falling too.

"_**Jaden!**_" Bastion yelled, but was only met with the roar of the falling water.

Will started running down the rocks on the side of the waterfall, and Bastion was right behind him. Bastion was too focused on worrying about Jaden that he didn't realize that Taniya had left. That was, until they reached the bottom of the waterfall, and saw Jaden weakly come out of the water.

Bastion tried to go up to Jaden to help him, but Will stopped him when he saw his mom come out from behind the trees. Since she had gone down a different way, she had beaten them to the bottom.

She walked up to Jaden after turning into her human form, which made Will turn into his human form too. She went near Jaden, and stopped before saying only one thing. "Jaden...?" She asked, and he looked at her. She tried to say something else, but it didn't want to come out so everything stayed quite.

Then, Jaden heard a growl and he looked up to see a tiger there. This one was orange with black stripes.

"Daddy?" Will whispered.

"That's your father?" Bastion whispered back.

Taniya noticed what her "husband" wanted, and went in front of Jaden to protect him. She turned back into her tiger form (and so did Will), so he could recognize her. She whined, and the other tiger's eyes softened before he just turned around and walked away.

_'Phew!'_ She thought. _'I thought he'd be harder to convince than that.'_ She started to walk away, but when she heard Jaden move, she turned around and saw him sit up slowly. He looked at her and just stared at her before giving her a soft smile, as if in apology. She returned the smile, saying the same thing before continuing her walk, but she only walked a couple feet before turning back again to take one last look before leaving completely.

Will nodded to both Jaden and Bastion before following his mother.

"You know what?" Jaden asked as Bastion walked up to him.

"What?" He asked as he kneeled down and started looking to see if Jaden had any serious wounds.

Jaden leaned into Bastion, as if an apology for him too, and answered, "I like Taniya."

GX - GX

I thought it was rather touching, but you have different ideas (not flame ideas) go ahead and give 'em to me!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. Ending

GX - GX

Well, now the reunion was over and everyone was on the docks saying their final farewells to each other.

"Bye, Bastion." Taniya said as she hugged Bastion.

"Bye, Taniya. Hopefully in another 10 years, we'll run into each other again." Bastion replied as he hugged her back. "Another time, another place... hopefully sooner than 10 years though."

"Yes. Come and visit some time. All of you." She said.

Will was also saying bye to everyone that he had met, and Zach was the last one.

"Well... this is it." Will said. "I wanna see you again soon."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard saying bye after what we went through together in the time we've been together." Zach said.

"I know, but we'll see each other soon... right?"

Zach didn't say anything. "Well... bye." He said as he stuck his hand out for Will to shake, but Will did something a little different. He took Zach's hand and just placed it against his.

"Bye." He said.

Zach's eyes gained tears and he tried to say something. But nothing would come out so he just turned and walked onto the ship behind him.

Will just stood there and watched the ship depart from the docks. Then, Taniya came up next to him.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You think the love of your life will be with you forever, and the next thing you know... you're watching them leave to go somewhere else. Sometimes with someone else."

"Mom?"

"Go after him, Will."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Come with me?"

"Will, you know I can't do that. I've caused enough trouble."

Will gained tears this time. "I'm sure gonna miss you, Momma." He whispered as he hugged his mother, and she picked him up so she could hug him.

"Me too, Willy. Me too." She said, then sighed before clearing her throat and placing him back down. "Now go. Go on before it's too late." She said, and he smiled before jumping in the water to swim after the ship.

-- On the ship --

"What the heck?" Tina asked. "Zach! You're boyfriend's swimming towards us!"

"What?" Zach said before looking and seeing Will. Zach looked around before throwing down a spare rope for Will could grab onto. Once he grabbed it, they pulled him up and immediately got a hug from Zach.

-- Back on land --

Taniya was watching this all going on.

"What am I **doing**?" She thought. "I **should** be going with my son!" She thought before jumping in the water top catch up to the ship as well.

They all helped her up too, and what happened after that you ask?

Well, they all lived happily ever after!

GX - GX

Fairytale ending!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
